What Friends Do
by Demon of the Sky
Summary: After learning the Leonardo is in love with Venus, and that Venus might feel the same way, Keno and Mikey try to get the two together. Featuring Characters from the Movies and Next Mutation.


What Friends Do  
  
Author's Note: Keno is from TMNT II: The secret of the ooze, and if you didn't know, Venus is from the Next Mutation. So in this fic I'm combining the show and the movies. Hope you enjoy. It's my first attempt at a romance fic.  
  
Keno hummed a tune walking down the sewer pipes. It had been awhile since he'd seen his old pals. But, with college, it was unavoidable. But now that all classes where over for the semester, time to get back to hanging with the guys and to the less fun task of training with Master Splinter. Not that he didn't feel a bit honored, Splinter choosing him to train. It just wasn't easy.  
  
He had gotten a few letters from the guys, told about all the new happenings. The brief return of the Shredder, the dragons, and most surprising of all, the finding of a female turtle. Venus, it was odd how all the guys have names of artists, and Venus had the name of famous art.  
  
Now for the old ladder into the guys lair. 'Brought some pizza, so that alone means the guys probably smelled me coming from streets away.' Keno thought. He reached the ground and looked around. The lights where on, but he didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello!" He yelled. They all he had time to do before he heard footsteps behind him. He twirled around, dropping the pizzas, the guys would never try and sneak up on him like this. There stood the female turtle he'd heard so much about. She was slender and had a light blue bandanna. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Venus right?"  
  
Venus looked the young man over. He didn't look like he came to make trouble, but still she had to make sure. She then noticed the pizzas on the ground.  
  
"Names Keno." He said. That calmed Venus down, she had heard a lot about Keno, he was one of the 5 humans friends of the turtles. The others being April O Neil, Danny, Casey Jones and Professor Jordan Perry. She had met the others before. All of them where nice...odd compared to the few people she had met in the past, but nice.  
  
"Hello, I'm afraid the others are not present at the moment." She informed.  
  
"Pizza run, right?" He asked, she nodded and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Wish I'd know earlier, would have saved 20 bucks." He looked around the place, it was basically the same as it was months ago when he visited. Though, he could notice differences, that could be explained by the presence of a new female turtle. "Is master Splinter in?"  
  
"Yes he is, but he is sleeping at the moment." She said, she wasn't sure exactly what would be the proper thing to do with a guest. Keno picked up the pizzas and walked over to the table.  
  
"So your the new turtle in town. I hear you can kick butt with the best of them." Keno complemented in his own odd way. "Wanna slice?" He asked opening the pizza box and grabbing himself one.  
  
Venus nodded and walked to the table as well. Keno handed her a slice.  
  
"So, you like it here in New York?"  
  
Venus considered the question for a moment. "It is a beautiful city, but, full of danger. It is a rose with it's thrones."  
  
Keno had guessed she wasn't only talking about the dragons when she said that, crime in New York was insane without mythical beasts.  
  
"Ya, that's one way of putting it." Keno replied. "So do you like living with the guys?"  
  
Venus nodded. "They are very kind, but sometimes very aggravating...." She said honestly.  
  
"That I can relate to. I mean, they are like my best buds but.....sometimes they treat me like I'm an inferior or something."  
  
Venus found that hard to believe. "What do you mean?"  
  
Keno sighed. "They keep telling me that their fights, against the Foot, and others, are not my fights, that I shouldn't get involved."  
  
"But" Venus shot back. "They are not your fights, the guys have been training for all their lives, I have been training all my life-"  
  
"But, I've trained all my life to." Keno interrupted her. "Not for fights like the guys, and not as hard as they have, but I can help. I've taken training from different places all my life!"  
  
"But that is different, we train as ninjas, which you have not" She had heard from the guys how difficult Keno could be on this subject, and why they would not let him help them in their battles. "we fight only because we must. Our fights are not your fights."  
  
Keno shook his head slowly. She was so much like the guys. "You have no idea aggravating it is just to have to sit back and watch when you know you can help."  
  
Venus looked down for a second. "No I suppose I don't."  
  
Keno knew he was being to hard on the turtle, but he knew he could be one of the team given the chance. "Sorry, look lets change the subject. The guys have written a lot about you in their letters to me."  
  
Venus looked back to Keno. "All of them?"  
  
Keno smiled slyly. "Ya, especially Leo." After saying that, he could tell by the look on her face, that that was what she was secretly hoping to hear. 'Leo gonna kill me.' He thought. 'But for this I call it even for all the times he didn't tip me.' He snickered to himself.  
  
"You know he really likes you."  
  
Venus was thankful at that moment that she was incapable of blushing. "Leo, likes all of us."  
  
"Ya, but I mean, he really likes you. You know like when a guy really likes a girl." Keno got up, took a bite of his slice, chewed and swallowed. "He said so in his letter." He was lying and he knew it. Mikey had written about how infatuated Leo was growing of Venus. Sure, from what he heard all the male turtles had started out competing for her heart, but now Mike, Don and Raph thought of her more of a sister then anything. Mikey had fun saying how head of heels Leo still was.  
  
Venus looked surprised at his comment. "Sorry, I've embarrassed Leo enough." Keno added. "I mean you probably already knew this."  
  
Before she could reply, which she looked like she was going to, the sound of the guys voices could be heard.  
  
"Man, I love that Pizza guy! He never looks at me!" Mikey shouted loudly, he was the first to enter. "Keno!" He said surprised. "How have you been man!"  
  
"What did you say Mike....Yo Keno!" Donny said coming in next.  
  
"Hey kid." Said the entering Raph, geesh, Raph was always going to call him kid wasn't he? Raph was what, a year older then him?  
  
"Keno, great to see ya!"" Leo, the final one to enter said. The guys where very glad to see their old friend.  
  
"Man, it's good to see you guys." Keno said walking to the group, forgetting all about Venus for a second.  
  
"So I see you and Venus have been getting acquainted." Don said. Keno looked back to a disappointed looking Venus. She obviously had more to ask him. He knew that she probably felt the same way about Leo that Leo felt about her. Knowing Leo, it would be a long while before he admitted to being in love. So Keno hatched a plan.  
  
"Oh man, you got pizza, great! If there's anything that I like to have with pizza it's more pizza!" Mike said.  
  
"Mikey, that didn't even make any sense." Raph said annoyed.  
  
'Same old guys.' Keno thought.  
  
The next few hours where spent eating and talking. Splinter came out later, and arranged with Keno the continuing of his training. Mikey insisted that Keno stayed for a sleep over, which was fine by him. For his plan to work he would need Mikey as an accomplice. Venus seemed nervous the rest of the night, and Leo noticed. This would work to Keno's advantage.  
  
Later, as everyone went to rest except for Mikey and Keno, the two went to the couch.  
  
"Man, you've got to see some of the bootleg copies of movies I get." Mikey bragged. "Thanks to Donny, I can"  
  
"Mike, listen." Keno said interrupting. "I told Venus what you said about how Leo feels about her." Mikey froze.  
  
"You're kidding me!" He said loudly, but then quieted. "Do you have any idea what Leo's going to do to me? He's won't stop at killing me, that's for sure." He whispered to Keno.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell Venus you where the one who said Leo's in love with her." He whispered back. Mikey seemed relived for a second. "I said Leo did. In his letters to me." Mikey's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, we're dead, dead, dead. Venus will tell Leo then-" Mikey started but was interrupted by Keno again.  
  
"I don't really think Venus is going to tell Leo, that's the thing." Mikey looked at Keno strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen, you know how Leo feels about Venus, I think Venus might feel the same way."  
  
"Really?" Mikey said slightly surprised. He hadn't noticed, but, then again Venus didn't talk to him as openly as Leo and his brothers. "So..."  
  
"So." Keno grinned. "I think we can get those two together, but it's going to take some trickery."  
  
Mikey thought about it and grinned to. "I'm in."  
  
"Good."  
  
" Now, this is why I missed you man, you always know how make things interesting." Mikey added. Then the two became to scheme.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
